Many solid antiperspirants have been described in the chemical and cosmetic literature. These compositions generally tend to fall into one of two classes: emulsion sticks and suspensoid sticks. Emulsion sticks contain a solution of the antiperspirant active incorporated in the stick via an emulsion. Although emulsion sticks may be desirable in certain respects, they tend to be unstable, have poor aesthetics and leave a visible residue on the skin after use. Suspensoid sticks contain the powdered antiperspirant active suspended in the stick without the use of water or an emulsion. While suspensoids tend to be stable, they may be brittle and hard and more importantly, they tend to leave an unsightly white residue chalky residue after application. This residue is not only aesthetically displeasing to the user, but can also soil clothing. The present invention provides an excellent antiperspirant composition which does not leave a chalky white residue upon application. The excellent antiperspirant compositions of the invention are often in the form of suspensoid sticks.
Patents and patent documents related to this field of invention are as follows:
______________________________________ USP 3,255,082; Barton et al; USP 3,986,203; Spitzer et al;. USP 4,083,956 Shelton; EPA 28,853 Beckmeyer et al; USP 4,425,328, Nabial et al; USP 4,265,878, Keil; USP 4,229,432, Geria; USP 4,724,139, Palinczar USP 4,985,238 Tanner en and USP 5,486,347, Callaghan et al. ______________________________________